


Annoying

by Ashe_chr



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, like a lot of fluff, they make me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_chr/pseuds/Ashe_chr
Summary: When Alf insists on working at home, even when the two don’t have to, Elf begins to lose focus. So much so that he takes his motivation somewhere else. How should you get your boyfriend’s attention, you wonder? Well in Elf’s opinion, it’s to be as annoying as possible.
Relationships: Elf November/Alf Parkinton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Annoying

“Hey Alf who do you think is physically stronger between the two of us?” Elf piped up asking a straight up question. 

The two had been researching, or well, they were supposed to be researching. That’s what you do when you’re employed at a research center, and Alf was doing his job as he was supposed to. Elf, on the other hand, not so much. Rather, Elf had been doing anything but his job, unless you count firing countless questions in an attempt to annoy his boyfriend as it. 

To be fair though, when you’re at your shared apartment and the only thing you’re doing is writing a report, Elf couldn’t help but want to distract himself. They weren’t even allowed to do the hands on sort of investigation at home, which was the sort of thing that would excite him more. 

Alf hummed in response, pursing his lips as he wrote ink onto the sheets of paper on his wooden desk. “You, I assume,” he replied, failing to take his attention off the paper. “Now get back to your work, lazy.” 

Elf groaned, not wanting to listen to his nagging boyfriend. He just wanted to slack off and get his boyfriend’s attention more than anything at the moment. Not attention as in short comments and telling him to get back to work, but attention as in ‘I want to cuddle with you.’

His face shifted into a pout, puffing out his cheeks and frowning like a child who was denied the cookie jar. “Pay attention to me!” he whined, drawing out the final word in the sentence. Alf, however, did not budge. 

“If you finish writing the introduction of your report, we can do something. For now, though, I want to get this done on time,” the blonde replied. 

“The report isn’t supposed to be done until three days from now, and we have all the time in the world at the center! We can put it off until then.” Elf retorted, however, his blonde boyfriend didn’t even make a single noise. He only ran a hand through his long blonde hair, not even a sigh in frustration. 

Elf, however, did sigh, and spun around in his office chair. He leaned back, eying the unwritten report in his lap. The mere sight of it made him want to burn the blank sheets of parchment. It wasn’t like he couldn’t do it, hell, he was as smart as could be when it came to the ins and outs of magic. But when you want to do anything but work at the moment, you suddenly become illiterate.

The tanned man observed the blonde as he wrote, taking in his pale features. The only thing he wanted to do more than anything was run his fingers through his long hair and have him bury his face into his chest. He sighed, both longingly and childishly. What did he have to do?

He tried to think of any other questions he could ask his boyfriend in an attempt to distract him, both stupid and ones he was genuinely curious about. 

“What would you do if I were to touch your cowlick?” he asked aloud, it being the only thing question that could come to his mind at the very moment. In all honesty, he had tried to touch it once. He wondered if it was the secret to any hidden, terrifyingly strong magic powers he had, or maybe it was a secret ticklish spot. It was neither of those, unfortunately, and all he got in exchange was his hand being pushed away. 

This time, he got no answer. 

Well he was out of any ideas.

However, he wasn’t willing to give up that easily. It was merely just one out of many solutions he could think of to his attention problem. This solution was just one that didn’t work, but he had plenty of other ideas.

Placing his blank parchment on the nearby table, he sat up from his chair and strode over towards his boyfriend. He leaned over Alf’s shoulder to take a look at the paper he had been trying to write. He was both surprised, and not surprised to find he had been a couple of paragraphs in. 

“Not in the least bit surprising to learn you write fast,” he remarked. 

“You were always the type to do stuff like this last minute, whereas I’ve always turned in stuff days early. Makes me wonder how you can do work so fast,” Alf replied.

The tan man finally got what he had wanted, some form of acknowledgement aside from his nagging. He felt a bit proud of his accomplishment, although it was nowhere near what he had wanted. Rather he wanted full on distraction from that pesky piece of really thin wood. He would have gone to war with that piece of paper for his boyfriend’s attention. 

Elf leaned into his shoulder and rested his head on it, feeling Alf lean his head on the other’s. The blonde let out a long sigh, seemingly giving up on his tanned boyfriend ever getting back to work. 

Suddenly, an idea clicked in Elf’s head, one that’d work for sure. He’d bet on it.

“So… ya know how I asked earlier who was stronger between the two of us? Not factoring in magic or anything like that,” the man the green tank top asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Mmm, yeah?” his boyfriend replied, not tearing his attention away from the paper. However, he did put his pen down. 

“And you know how you said you’d think I’d be the stronger one?” Elf continued, unwrapping his arms from his boyfriend before moving to his side. He rolled the office chair out of the desk, feeling his mouth shape into a mischievous, cat-like grin.

Alf finally turned his head towards his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at his behavior. “Just what are you planning on doing, Elf?” he asked.

“Nothing really, only just seeing if that’s really true!” Elf answered, before suddenly picking up the blonde man out of his chair bridal style. 

Alf seemingly jumped, not really sure how to react. His emotions seemed to be debating on surprise, embarrassment, or annoyance. However, his voice never really needed anything to be debated on. “Put me down, Elf!” the man demanded. 

Elf giggled, spinning him around as he carried him from room to room, “Nope! That paper can wait for when it’s actually time to work, and I want your attention! Plus you’re going to tire yourself out if you keep that up!” 

Alf didn’t want to admit it, but he had a point. He hid his face in his hands as he pouted, finally giving into his boyfriend’s behavior. “Fiiiiine,” he replied, allowing for Elf to revel in Alf’s defeat. He laughed merrily, carrying the blonde from one room to another, before finally landing in their bedroom.

The tanned man nudged the door closed with his foot, before marching over to their bed and laying the blonde on the soft mattress. It only took mere seconds for Elf to join the blonde, and only seconds more for him to wrap his arms around him. 

“So cuddling it is huh?” Alf mumbled as he buried his face into the other’s chest, “What time is it anyway?”

“Sometime in the night, didn’t exactly bother checking. Not too late, still the perfect time to close up shop though.” Elf answered, running his fingers through the other’s long hair, “Ya do realize you can take it easy though, yeah? It’s not due until the end of the week.”

“Mmm, you know I like to get my work done early though. I don’t know how you consistently turn in reports at the last minute and yet they’re always so well done,” Alf replied, “Wish my habits rubbed off of you though.”

“I do my work when it’s working hours, not at home though. I have a good working effort when the time calls,” retorted Elf softly, “However this is not that time.”

“You do make a fair point.”

“I know I do,” Elf says with a smile as his fingers continue to run through his boyfriend’s long locks of hair, while the other remains wrapped protectively around him. 

Every passing day, he remains reminded that he almost forgot or lost the man in his arms to the dimensional rift. And while he may not seem like it, he remains ever more aware of his boyfriend’s well being. He remains as childish and annoying as ever, but if it can bring him the attention Alf brought him he was deprived of for so long, then he’d continue being like this. 

He placed a small, loving kiss on Alf’s forehead, before the other looked up at him. The two then joined together for a second, allowing for their lips to match one another for a brief moment. “Love you,” Alf muttered.

“Yeah, love you too.”

Later that same week when both of their reports were due, Alba received two quality reports. One of which was done before the due date, whereas the other was turned in at the last minute. While he wished the other was turned in earlier, he couldn’t complain. Even if that same one had a small doodle of a certain blonde surrounded by many, many hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> There is so little ElfAlf fic that I have to feed myself somehow.  
> Even if they’re a bit OOC.  
> Also I’m sorry I didn’t translate his little accent in, it was too difficult for me to write and this was supposed to be a short little thing to write for me for fun.


End file.
